Into the night and beyond
by Hellmouth23
Summary: The continuation of “This moment”. JATE oneshot.


**Into the night and beyond**

**As promised I thought I would post this little piece for ****everyone who wanted a little expansion from it's prequel "This moment" and I did this also as a last ditch effort to maybe prove myself wrong about having lost my touch in fanfic writing. I too have a determination to fix things hehe. Anyway enjoy guys :)**

**Since the first two pieces were written from both Jack and Kate's point of view, I thought the third one would be quite effective if it were from the narrator's point of view which can certainly be fun for so many reasons lol. **

**This one does pick up exactly where "This moment" left off as requested.**

(Narrator's P.O.V)

_We are Husband and Wife. I am Katherine Elizabeth Shepherd._

With the honourable title clearly affirmed with both her heart and mind, she willingly succumbs to the pleasurable physicality of this moment.

_Every kiss_

_Ever touch_

Every pleasurably painful jolt she feels with each thrust of his rock hard arousal, and she can't seem to decide what she wants to hear more, the sound of her name escaping his lips in the form of a dragged out moan or the soft yet evident sound of his body slowly bumping against hers.

His kisses are so thorough and so are his hands as they caress and apply every electrifying touch against the surface of her growingly moist skin. A clear sign to show how invested and ready she is for this, and he wastes no time in showing her that he too is just as ready to go all the way with something that he wants to do again and again to not only celebrate what they had finally become today, but to also quench his physical yearning to simply be with her.

_Mind, body and soul._

In real effect it had been exactly three weeks since she had proposed they remain celibate until this time and it seemed to bode well with him for the first few hours, but by the end of the first week he was already having withdrawal symptoms, and her playful yet agonising antics with him surely weren't easing his decision to respect her wishes.

That was until the night before the wedding itself when what started out as a phone conversation accomplished a breakthrough as a result, more so for him when he then found his Hotel room door being pounded by an increasingly frantic Kate who literally flew into his arms the moment he managed to physically calm his own excitement and then open the door.

Though halfway through their fierce ravaging of each other, Jack reluctantly pulled away much to her annoyance and shock at the same time, but his only reason for doing so was to still respect her wishes, and much to his relief she too came to her senses and grudgingly agreed. With the aid of a few deep kisses exchanged of course to help solidify the mutual decision to hold it off for one more night.

So tonight was the night where there would be no more interruptions to prolong the inevitable any further.

_They both needed each other with a hunger __and allowing it precedence was the only thing that mattered now._

With each thrust he strives to go that inch further and as a result it causes him to harden even more, evoking a hiss along with a new found determination to see how far he can make the pleasure go till they're both left screaming at it's edge.

So with that he spreads his body completely over her, his body straight and taut, fisting both his hands and pushing them as far into the bedding as he possibly can when he prepares his body for what he wants to achieve.

"Kate." Is all he moans with a mixture of need and reassurance in his tone, and it's more than enough to win her over both mentally and physically, but more so physically as he finds it more than easy to glide his swelling erection into her already seeping warmth once again. This time hell bent on not pulling out until the woman below him was left smiling and satisfied to the fullest.

"Oooooh….." she whispers with a gathering strength in her tone as Jack gradually picks up the pace within her. His own breathing quickening as his entrance within her slowly contracts around his pulsing length, firmly suggesting the impending arrival of something he really wants to ride out for all it's worth, but he also needs to consider her needs in all of this. However the next thing he hears coming out of her mouth is enough to convince him that maybe she was capable of a lot more than he had given her credit for.

Within that second she had managed to turn the tables on him once again and he was left with no option but to gladly relinquish it, especially when he heard her mouth the other instruction she had in mind for this experience. With that he carefully rolls them over, not attempting to falter their intense connection the entire time, and once the position is achieved he immediately closes his eyes and elicits a groan while throwing his head back into the pillows beneath him as he becomes a willing victim to the slow yet effective swirling movements of the woman above him. Her hips moulding so perfectly into his and as his hands slowly move up along the curves of her body, he wonders if she was in fact made for him.

"A priceless work of art" was the first thing to come to his mind at that moment, along with a few other things he himself was shocked at having thought of in the first place. Although in his defence it was her influence and the way she was that turned him into the "sex hungry" man he was today. Now more than ever.

"Touch me Jack, touch me…." Kate expresses in sheer encouragement as his hands then move to the frame of her rounded breasts, his fingers flirting and pinching the edge of her hardening nipples. And in response she arches her body further into his hands, wordlessly welcoming the effect he is bringing from within her, and the new position certainly benefits him as well with a moan of her name to voice it just in case.

Thrust after thrust and his body slowly arches even more into her and in turn her movements over him also start to quicken of it's own accord in an effort to seek the one thing she's trying her level best to now affirm him off through her struggles to gain the next breath.

"Come on Kate, come around my cock baby. Do it." He coaxes with a hard thrust into her, immediately evoking a high pitched squeal from her mouth. One that he suddenly cannot wait to hear again, and in an effort to have his wish granted he does it again, nearly lifting her into the air with his body, but gaining a firm hold on her hips to keep her balanced the entire time, and it was a good thing he did because she wasn't even sure of her dwelling on this plain of existence the moment she felt Jack go further than he had ever before.

The new feeling unfortunately short lived for her to fully enjoy due to the overriding sensation she then felt overwhelm her entire body. A sensation powerful enough to steal her will to think or say anything in return. Although her blatant and rather glowing expression of satisfaction was enough to convince him that he had indeed gotten her to the one place he felt she deserved to experience over and over, and he felt more than honoured to be the person who made it happen.

_From now and until the end of time he would continue to be that person__ for her._

It takes her a couple of minutes to regain her composure and it's only then that she's suddenly aware of his eyes gauging her every reaction to the mind blowing release she just felt. An effect so intense that it rouses a blushing warmth to then spread across the recess of her cheeks, but it's soon replaced with a physical warmth rooting solely from the area she felt him start to move within again. His thrusts slow and accommodating at first but she could already estimate judging by how hard he was, that he would commence with a maddening rhythm in no time. Now it was her turn and opportunity to get him there, and with that she allowed her mind to think of the many ways to greaten the chances.

This time round she wanted to be the one to catch him when he fell and more than ever she wanted to make him feel as special and loved as he just did for her cause in her mind it was what one lover did for another, especially in a physical proclamation such as this.

Never in a million years would she have guessed that she would be here, in bed with a gorgeous man she was more than proud to now refer to as her husband. A truly good man to the core, and she literally couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life showing him just how wonderful he was no matter how much he dismissed it as nothing special.

"I'm just a guy." He would always say in response to any form of praise, even from her and it bothered her to a certain extent. In the sense where he wasn't accepting the recognition he deserved and she couldn't help but wonder whether it was a result of his painful childhood.

A childhood based on nothing but continuously being told that he just didn't have it in him to make a difference.

"Kate." He suddenly moaned from below her in a state of need and the growing swell she felt within was enough to make her guess his reason for resorting to such a tone.

Now there was two ways she could do this. She could either give in and allow him to release within her, or she could attempt to prolong the experience just a bit more to see just what would unexpectedly surface as a result, mainly from him.

Blame it on her curiosity but it was a lurking thought she always had. Being such a good man had to come with an equally powerful opposition. A carefree wild side just like she had and honestly wished he too would show more often.

The one and only time she did have the glory of experiencing it was the night of their second date. A night that would be permanently lodged into her mind for so many reasons, but if she were to pick one moment that stood out considerably, it was when he had her buck naked with the exception of the high heeled shoes he insisted she keep on at the time and later she found out the reason when his hands gripped the heels of her shoes as he stood at the edge of the bed literally plowing into her with a pace she had a hard time keeping up with, especially when he spread her legs wider, still using the grip he had on her heels, to allow more of his growing erection into her. A position that made her feel so utterly vulnerable and intimidated by what she was uncontrollably bringing out of him.

Tonight she wanted to see that side of him again. She wanted to be the source of his desire and pleasure at the same time. A combination she hoped would summon the man who lurked beneath the surface. A man relying on nothing but his role to simply pleasure, and even though Jack was a lot more to her than just that, she still wanted to thrive in the thrill of being with that side of him now. So with that she stilled her motions over him, and shocked him even further when she freed his fully erect and aching cock from her, only to then replace it with the grip of her hand.

"Kate, what….." he strives to question but the sight of her playing with his cock and her focusing on her own ministrations at the same time causes him to nearly lose it and let go of it all. Though with whatever staying power he still has, he uses it in an effort to figure out just why she's done this.

_Was it done to benefit his pleasure or hers__ instead?_

The answer is immediately shown to him the moment she lifts up her face and allows her eyes to lock with his. Her hand still stroking him in a calm rhythmic fashion but her gaze on the other hand displays the furthest thing from it.

"You like putting this in my pussy Jack?" she asks and bites the edge of her lip while grasping his cock at the base and dragging the engorged head along her wet slit. Temporarily pushing just some of him in and then pulling out when he sensed she would finally give in and allow him the chance to initiate the pleasurable intrusion once again.

"Do you?" she stresses and repeats the movement again, this time lightly squeezing his cock to allow more of the oozing pre cum to escape and spill all over the surface of her heatedly sensitive center.

As expected the sensation elicits a sharp hiss along with a mention of her name almost like a warning, and it takes a third and last attempt before Kate then finds herself roughly pushed against the bed and before she can get a hold of what was going on, he pins her beneath his body and without bothering to ask he pushes into her with a solid thrust and a growl to confirm the change of what he had become now. The dark and almost animalistic spark within his gaze assuring her of that change and as much as it scares her, the distinct change of his loving also fills her with a growing excitement that she can't help but want to be consumed by.

"Jack." She moans when his thrusting develops and moves at an excelling speed, causing for her lower body to rise more into his own, and all he does is roughly push her back into the bedding with a forceful thrust while strengthening his dominating position over her. Both his arms taut on either side of her, and his hips moving as close they can into hers with each full stroke of his arousal.

It should make sense to him now but all he can seem to concentrate on instead is the need and determination to drill into her until they were both spent and unable to go on any further.

Kate on the other hand just holds onto his tightening biceps and allows herself to simply enjoy the ride he's fuelling in a frantic yet immensely joyous pace, and it takes two more thrusts before her body convulses and erupts within his embrace, the continuous chanting of his name spurring on his advances to join her, and when he does he leaves her screaming once again. This time louder than the first and with that he abandons the role he had reverted to for her, and leans down to gently kiss her as the last few spurts of his orgasm spills into her shivering depths.

It seems like hours before they finally gain the will to wake themselves from their mutual physical exhaustion, but he musters enough strength to pull her back into his arms. Holding her as close as he possibly can to utter the one thing that completed this night for her.

"I love you Mrs. Shepherd."

Now they could only imagine what the honeymoon would be like.


End file.
